The invention relates to oil pumps for internal combustion engines.
A known oil pump includes a plurality of pumping pistons, each of which pumps oil to a different engine location. The pistons are all fixed to a common plate or member for movement therewith. A solenoid plunger is connected to the plate and causes movement of the plate.